


Русалочка

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: История одной одинокой остроухой русалочки.Написано в подарококу





	Русалочка

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю **оку** за чудную иллюстрацию

В бурю, особенно такую яростную, как в эту ночь, Спока всегда тянуло на поверхность – туда, где сталкивались стихии. Где молнии пропарывали грохочущее небо и вонзались в бушующую, ревущую океанскую плоть; где хляби морские вздыбливались отвесно в своём сражении с хлябями небесными; где ветер, меча с размаху острые струи, так откровенно и отчаянно трубил о его одиночестве. В такие ночи Спок взбирался на торчащий из воды риф и, крепко уцепившись всеми щупальцами за камни, подолгу любовался грозой. 

Но сегодня всё было иначе, не так как всегда. И вовсе не потому, что на сердце у Спока было особенно тяжко, хоть это, увы, было и так – ведь Т’Принг, наречённая быть той, чью икру он оплодотворит, предпочла ему гигантского кальмара. Отказ вдвойне оскорбительный, учитывая, что счастливый соперник не только принадлежал к другому биологическому виду, но даже не являлся существом разумным. Нет, всё было иначе совсем по другой причине: меж выплакивающей страдания Спока ревущей глоткой океана и тёмной, оскаленной молниями воющей пастью небес, тоже, видимо выплакивающей чьи-то страдания, металась, озаряемая вспышками, серебряная рыба. Её рывки становились всё бессильнее, всё слабее, пока наконец она, замерев на долгую пугающую секунду, не рухнула в воду в полутора десятках метров от рифа.  
Охваченный тревогой и любопытством, Спок бросился за ней.

Рыба была неживая, твёрдая и гладкая на ощупь, не похожая ни на один известный Споку вид, но, удивительнее всего, в той её части, где, по идее, должна находиться голова, располагался круглый, тоже гладкий и твёрдый прозрачный участок, из которого наружу струился загадочный ярко-жёлтый свет. Спок приник к кругу, стараясь заглянуть внутрь, и замер, парализованный ужасом: изнутри прямо на него широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел живой человек. Он был одет не так, как одевались жившие вне моря – на чужаке не было шкур мёртвых животных, его одежда была куда менее груба и куда более приятна глазу, хотя Спок искренне не понимал людского обычая прятать своё тело.

Чужак моргнул, и Спок, сбросив сковавшее его наваждение, ударил изо всей силы в прозрачный круг. Если человек ещё непереварен, его можно спасти. Круг не поддался, тогда Спок, ухватив рыбу щупальцами, рванулся наверх. Он знал, что люди не имеют жабр, и стремился всеми силами добраться до рифа. Направлять рыбу в воде было нетрудно, но вытащить её на сушу оказалось задачей непосильной. Спок смог только затолкать серебряную тушу на мель, так что прозрачный круг то обнажался, бросая слабый свет в лицо беснующейся грозе, то, накрытый новой волной, погружался в пучину.

Спок попытался разорвать рыбу, но её жёсткая твёрдая кожа оказалась неправдоподобно прочной. Человек был обречён на гибель. Спок приник к непроницаемому отверстию, желая в последний раз взглянуть на удивительного чужака, и невольно залюбовался им. Несмотря на отсутствие щупалец, незнакомец был красив дерзкой, острой, безжалостной красотой. Карие, как влажные скалы, глаза, казалось, навсегда выжигали на катре клеймо, как те, которыми его племя веками клеймило стада дойных тюленей; непривычно светлые, невероятного оттенка волосы напоминали чешую золотых рыб, а экзотическое, кажущееся таким хрупким тело давало сто очков вперёд всем изгибам и извивам Т’Принг. Ах, если бы это существо было самкой его расы и согласилось дать Споку оплодотворить свою икру...

Внезапно его мечты были прерваны тем, что человек отошёл от прозрачного круга и скрылся за перегородкой, очевидно, бывшей оболочкой одного из внутренних органов небесной рыбы. Пошёл умирать, подумал Спок. На его месте он поступил бы так же, предпочтя, чтобы в минуту последней слабости рядом не оказалось постороннего свидетеля.

Но он ошибся. Остов рыбы чуть дрогнул, и Спок, отлепившись от жёлтого круга, заметил, что в её брюхе быстро растёт щель, из которой, выпрыгивая, понеслись к поверхности пузыри воздуха. Щель превратилась в отверстие, из отверстия показалась голова, а затем и всё тело. Люди – плохие пловцы, вспомнил Спок и, ловко обхватив незнакомца щупальцами, бережно втащил на верхушку рифа.

***

Абориген не проявлял агрессии, и Джим не мог этому не порадоваться, потому что фазер промок, а с сильным и мускулистым многоногим монстром даже храбрый капитан «Энтерпрайз» справился бы едва ли. Впрочем, монстр обладал умными и грустными глазами цвета бушующего моря, бледной, как мрамор, кожей, копной волос, чёрной, как морские глубины, стройным человеческим торсом, парой рук и длинными красивыми пальцами. Из инопланетного у него были только брови – прямые, разлетающиеся от переносицы; острые изящные уши, напоминающие точёные морские раковины, и, конечно, щупальца – много сильных, проворных и гибких инопланетных щупалец. Чёрт, подумал Джим, чувствуя, как при их виде тяжелеет в паху.

 

...Буря стихла, на востоке бледным ростком проклёвывалась молодая заря, дождь почти перестал, и это было прекрасно. Плохо было то, что шаттл приказал долго жить, но встреча с загадочным существом по имени Спок, оправдывала все невзгоды.

Спок оказался восхитительно, невообразимо наивным, и Джим, припомнив опыт увольнительных, показал ему, как можно применить щупальца восемью различными способами, а также наглядно и доступно просветил относительно использования человеческих и инопланетных отверстий. Спок был неловок, но полон энтузиазма и пылко, восторженно нежен, так, словно Джим был первым существом во вселенной, кто был к нему хоть сколько-нибудь добр.

Как только солнце коснулось зенита, коммуникатор ожил обрадованными голосами друзей. И пока луч, ещё только приноравливаясь, с лёгкой щекоткой перебирал его атомы, Джим с энтузиазмом висельника предвкушал полный медицинский осмотр, который, без сомнения, учинит ему Боунс. Спок, опираясь на туго перекрученные щупальца, стоял напротив, бледный и потерянный; с чуть зеленоватой кожи – ночью таких подробностей не было видно – стекала вода.

– Я вернусь! – в последнее мгновение, перед тем как исчезнуть, выкрикнул Джим.

И оказался на «Энтерпрайз».

 

Вернуться он смог лишь через трое суток: раньше не пустили дела. Джим не был уверен, что сумеет застать удивительного аборигена на том же самом месте, однако тот, несмотря ни на что, оказался там: осунувшийся, похудевший, он лежал на краю рифа, плечи и голова его были скрыты водой. Ужас прошил Джима, прежде, чем тот понял, что Спок дышит жабрами, ритмично расширяющимися и сжимающимися на бледной шее.  
Появление Джима заставило его вздрогнуть, он поднял голову, неверяще посмотрел на него, поднялся на щупальцах и широко улыбнулся.

– Ты хотя бы ел? – обвиняюще и одновременно виновато поинтересовался Джим, раскрывая объятия.

Транслятор послушно перевёл фразу на язык, понятный Споку, и тот, не выпуская Джима, покачал головой.

– Я не мог отлучиться, ведь тогда бы я рисковал разминуться с тобой. 

Джим неловко поёжился.

– Тогда давай, иди, то есть, плыви поешь, а я подожду. Обещаю. С места не двинусь.

Спок с явной неохотой послушался и, оттолкнувшись щупальцами от рифа, грациозно скользнул на дно. Спустя четверть часа он вернулся.

– Что вы едите? Рыбу? – с любопытством спросил Джим.

– Различные виды водорослей. Большей частью пломик.

– А как ты дышишь на воздухе?

– От наших предков нам достались лёгкие, но за тысячелетия жизни в воде они почти атрофировались и с трудом выдерживают несколько часов на суше.

Джим нахмурился.

– Плохо.

– Почему ты это сказал? – со странной надеждой произнёс Спок.

– Я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь полететь с нами. Видишь ли, Спок, я не из твоего мира, мы прибыли на огромном космическом корабле, который носится между звёздами так же свободно, как ты плаваешь в море.

Спок смотрел на Джима, не отрываясь.

– Я хочу улететь с тобой. Позволь мне.

Джим крепко сжал влажное прохладное плечо, ему было жаль, что он затеял этот разговор, жаль отказывать Споку и жаль отказываться от такой хорошей идеи, потому что Спок ему невероятно нравился. И не только щупальцами и тем, как они изумительно щупали.

– Прости, но ничего не получится. Я же не могу запереть тебя в аквариуме. И, тем более, не могу позволить умереть.

Спок сильнее стиснул кулаки.

– А если бы я имел полноценные человеческие лёгкие?

Джим посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым сочувствием:

– Тогда конечно.

 

***

 

По словам Джима, «Энтерпрайз» осталось провести на орбите последние трое суток, пока человек по имени Скотти не закончит с починкой. Это означало, Скотти вылечит огромную неживую рыбу, висящую выше неба, но она не станет живой, а сможет плавать меж звёзд далеко и быстро. И тогда Джим умчится на ней прочь и навсегда, и всё, что останется Споку – память о драгоценных минутах и удивительная, подаренная Джимом вещь, называемая коммуникатор. Но даже этот волшебный предмет не сможет перекинуть мост через гигантскую пропасть, которая вот-вот разверзнется между ними.  
Но три дня ещё не прошли, и Спок надеялся, что сумеет распорядиться ими правильно.

Т’Пау жила в узкой пещере на краю впадины Селейя. Плыть туда было неблизко, и Спок по пути думал о Джиме, потому что теперь он всегда думал о нём.  
Встреча с ним была самым значительным событием в жизни Спока, а месяц, проведённый вместе, – самым прекрасным. Джим открыл ему, что, помимо океана и окружающей его суши, во вселенной существуют тысячи разнообразных миров, где живут тысячи тысяч видов диковинных существ. Джим погрузил его в удивительный мир ощущений, тем более необычный, что представителям его расы для обзаведения потомством не было никакой нужды прикасаться друг к другу. Но самое главное, Джим каким-то волшебным образом сделал так, что там, где в его катре прежде зияло одиночество, теперь плескалось золотое, как любимая рыбка Т’Пау, как встающее над океаном солнце, как мягкие, чуть вьющиеся волосы Джима, счастье.

 

Т’Пау выслушала его молча, чуть приподняв седую бровь; из торопливо отведённого за спину щупальца свисал недоеденный пломик.

– Ты можешь сделать то, что я прошу, старейшая?

Та кивнула.

– Это непросто, но я смогу заставить твои лёгкие работать не хуже человеческих. Однако, это тяжёлый труд, и ты должен будешь мне хорошо заплатить.

– Я готов.

– Это будет дорогая цена. Немногие бы на неё согласились, подумай.

Спок сглотнул, перед глазами у него пронеслось всё самое худшее, что только вообще может пронестись перед глазами. Он вспомнил Стонна, просившего у Т’Пау стабильности и основательности и в результате вросшего ушами в дно. Он вспомнил Т’Принг, упрашивавшую расторгнуть её брак с кальмаром и оказавшуюся в итоге замужем за косяком макрели. Вспомнил своего отца Сарека, умолявшего, чтобы его сын поступил в Пломиковую Академию, и та, на следующий день после объявления результатов экзаменов вместе со всеми преподавателями была сожрана исполинской касаткой. Вспомнил странное создание женского пола с человеческим торсом и рыбьим хвостом вместо щупалец, пожелавшее ноги, вспомнил правительство острова Атлантида, попросившее известности для своей державы...  
Логика приказывала плыть во всю мочь прочь.

Но на другой чаше весов стоял Джим. И даже не стоял, а лежал, призывно раскинув конечности, весь такой прекрасный и убедительный.  
И Спок решился:

– Я согласен на всё.

– Ну что ж, – Т’Пау невозмутимо засунула в рот пломик, задумчиво посмотрела на Спока, вспоминая тот далёкий день, когда бабушка его матери в первый раз метала икру, и, дожевав, вздохнула. – Тогда приступим.

 

***

 

Торчать на рифе третьи сутки было невероятно глупо, но Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать. Спок, прежде звонивший едва ли не каждые полчаса, пропал и не отвечал на звонки. Внутренности от волнения скручивало узлом. Это было новое, незнакомое чувство. Джим перебрал все возможности по пятьдесят раз, и, как назло, всё, что могло успокоить, казалось надуманным и нелепым, а от того, что, напротив, казалось вероятным, волосы на затылке поднимались дыбом. Джим почти не спал, перехватывал урывками какой-то фастфуд, который транспортировал ему Скотти, и ждал, ждал, ждал. Худшая вещь в мире, если вы вообще что-либо смыслите в худших вещах.

В конце третьего дня Спок появился – бледно-серый, шатающийся от слабости, одновременно и счастливый и несчастный. Выбрался из воды и неуверенно шагнул к Джиму. Не говоря ни слова, тот кинулся навстречу, сграбастал в объятия и, не обращая внимания на то, как холодная вода проникает сквозь тонкую форменку, зашептал в заострённое ухо:

– Я так боялся за тебя, Спок, я чуть с ума не сошёл. Я думал, с тобой случилось что-то непоправимое... 

– Джим, – чуть слышно выдохнул Спок, прижимаясь сильнее.

– Я послал запрос командованию. Здесь, на Тефиде, есть маленькая исследовательская станция, я смогу там работать, ничто не помешает нам быть вместе... Вначале я думал, что не смогу улететь, не попрощавшись, а потом понял, что не смогу улететь вообще. Ты... ты не представляешь... Я всё время думаю о тебе...

– Джим. Я полечу с тобой.

Они говорили об этом только раз, месяц назад, и больше к теме не возвращались. Джим вздрогнул. Это было то, чего он хотел больше всего на свете: Спок и его «Энтерпрайз». Но, если выбирать что-то одно, он выберет Спока. 

Месяц назад он ещё не догадывался о том, что бывает такое – прежде тщательно ото всех оберегаемый край твоей собственной души, ноющий, болезненный, неровный, оказывается той линией, той гранью пазла, к которой идеально примыкает суть другого существа, и теперь у вас уже новый мир на двоих, мир без одиночества, в два раза огромнее и шире, в два раза интереснее и лучше и бесконечно, неисчислимо прекраснее.

– Ты не можешь лететь, но в этом больше нет нужды. Я же сказал: я решил остаться, – мягко повторил Джим.

– Посмотри на меня, – глухо произнёс Спок, и от боли в его голосе у Джима похолодела кровь.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, борясь с подступающей паникой.

Спок, высвободившись из объятий, шагнул назад, и Джим наконец увидел: у того больше не было щупалец, он опирался на ноги. Обычные человеческие ноги, длинные, стройные, с чёрными короткими волосками, и эти ноги, в отличие от своих предшественников, не скрывали внушительное, окрашенное в нежно-салатовый цвет мужское достоинство.

– Господи! – выдохнул Джим.

– Я знал, что ты огорчишься, – бессильно уронив голову, подавленно прошептал Спок. – Но это цена за то, что я могу теперь дышать одним с тобой воздухом.

– Это? Цена?.. – Джим не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, а Спок, убито глядя на пальцы новоприобретённых ног, трагическим шёпотом продолжал:

– И это не всё. Ещё я отдал Т’Пау свой голос, ультразвуковую часть диапазона...

– Эээ... это, конечно, серьёзная потеря, но я приму тебя и таким, – задавив в себе смех, пообещал Джим. 

И Спок, полностью успокоенный, сжал протянутую ему ладонь. И сжимал её, когда Джим отдавал приказ в коммуникатор, и когда новое, незнакомое покалывание транспортаторного луча возвестило о конце старой и начале новой, захватывающей и прекрасной жизни.

 

**Конец**


End file.
